The Devil's Advocate
by radiopop
Summary: Two-shot. “Hiwatari, do you know what sex is?” In an alternate realm, angels have lost the ability to 'awaken' their wings. To become a full fledged Guardian and take his father's place, Kai must participate in a very special ritual with a certain demon.


*Note: takes place in an alternate universe where angels and demons are two species, akin to goblins and fairies. Not the heaven/hell scenario. Also, think of them as warring nations, set in a more medieval time period, with Pirates of the Carribean-ish outfits or maybe Robin Hood. Outdated, but still dashing gentlemen. There are forests, villages, etc. In short, make of it what you will. Plus, demons are always in skimpy outfits. ;] Angels, not so much.

**Don't own anything, so don't sue! (been playing Phoenix Wright...)

***Sorry about errors. This was a last minute thing. Please notify me. Now read.

* * *

Puffs of dust rose from the volume as Kai flipped the pages, eyes roaming for relevant information.

…_no…no…no! I don't care how many of the angels had wings in 34 B.C._

Gritting his teeth, he slammed the volume closed and reached for the next one on top of the pile. He sneezed as he was met again by a cloud of dust as he opened the book to its index.

…_wand…wimple(1)…wings! _

He hurriedly flipped to page 234 and began scanning the text.

"_Traditionally, angels were bestowed the right to awaken and use wings along with the right to wear halos when they reached the golden status upon completion of their secondary school at age twelve. However, with the Thousand Years' War, it became increasingly difficult for angels to fly without being captured by demons. As a result, fewer angels took to the sky. As the war progressed, taking along with it generations upon generations of angels, the pure ones eventually lost their ability to awaken their wings. The capacity to fly was reduced to a mere recessive gene. In the present, there is only one method to stimulate the recessive gene." _

The passage ended there. Kai slammed his fist on the table in renewed frustration…_But what's the method? I want to fly, dammit! _

Eyes widening, he immediately clapped his hand over his mouth and looked around the library furtively. His mother had told him that if he even thought bad words, the Great One would hear him and he would never, ever be able to fly.

Meekly, he closed the book and transferred it to the side of the desk, where the other rejected books lay. He sighed and reached for the next manuscript…

"Kai?" The soft, rounded voice of his mother broke through the cold silence of the imperial library. Kai twisted around on his seat to see his mother threading her way through the desks toward him.

Kai had inherited many of his mother's characteristics. He had her striking crimson eyes, her long lashes, her full mouth, and her defined cheekbones. His hair was the same as hers, slate gray transforming suddenly into a navy blue in the back. Although he had inherited his father's bone structure (thankfully, because his mother was rather short), he had his mother's creamy, pale, soft skin, the envy of many female angels.

In a nutshell, Kai Hiwatari was a beautiful angel.

"Kai." Nina Hiwatari smiled down at her son. "You've done enough reading today. Master Yukimaru said you could take the afternoon off to run errands for your golden status ceremony. I've come to take you to the tailor's. And you have an appointment with the halo-fitter."

"Oh. I'll put these away then." Kai flashed an award-winning smile at his mother, and then scampered off with an armful of books.

Nina watched, eyes wistful.

_He's growing up so fast…_

_

* * *

_

Kai Hiwatari knelt on the rich burgundy carpet that cut across the golden flaked marble. Sitting at the end of it, on a throne perched on a raised dais, was Isaac the Pure, By the Grace of God, of Great Belladome, Naja and the Omeani Dominions beyond the Seas, Head of the Commonwealth, Dealer of the Justice, Ruler of the Realm of Angels, and Defender of the Faithful.

Or better known by the title: the Great One.

The Great One rustled his robes as he stretched his massive, golden wings. Kai watched out of the corner of his eye, a little envious. He had never given up on his dream of being able to fly.

Flanking the Great One stood the 76 Guardians, each with a pair of lush, white wings. They had proved themselves both with their wits and their strength, both in battle and through debate of weighty issues. Each was responsible for the organization of a province; through this type of governance, the Angel Kingdom had been able to stave off the ever-greedy Demonics.

The Great One cleared his throat. One could almost feel the attention in the room tighten as everyone focused on Isaac the Pure.

"As you all know," the Great One began, "we have had the misfortune to lose one of our valued comrades." He stroked his whiskery beard.

"He died valiantly, protecting two territories. The Demonics had tricked one of our Guardians into a so called 'peace-talk', and had attacked both provinces at once." One of the Guardians bowed his head in guilt, and the ones nearest to him placed their hands on his shoulders in sympathy and forgiveness.

"However, his elite-force managed to capture a band of higher-ranking Demonics. Some have been harboring interesting information that we have obtained through interrogation techniques. Others will be put to…other uses." The Great One's voice boomed through the ornate, gilded hall.

"Kai Hiwatari." Kai looked up to meet the Great One's eyes. "You have been selected, through recommendations, by these Guardians to replace your father. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, and promote the general welfare for your people?" (2)

"Yes."

"Are you willing to administer justice in my name and ensure the values of life, liberty, and happiness?"

"Yes". His answers were final.

"Very well then." The Great One nodded. In a softer tone he added, "Your father and mother would have been very proud. Please stand."

Kai swallowed, feeling the sting of tears as they welled up behind their eyes. He stood.

The Great One raised his voice as he addressed all 77 Angel Guardians. "As you are aware, we suspect that the Demon Realm is amassing power and arms to attack once again, and renew the fires of the Thousand Years' War."

He continued in his baritone, "They have already secured alliances with the Goblin Kingdom and Troll Dominion. We have allies within the Fairy Realm and the Giants' United Principality, but we shall have to move fast to negotiate with other kingdoms if the Demonics are willing to make their plans a reality. Fortunately, our reputation is much more polished than the Demonics." A grave chuckle filled the room, and then died abruptly.

"We have been able to hold them off for three thousand years. We cannot let war erupt again. The last conflict erased us of our flight capabilities. There is no telling what will happen next."

Again, he looked at Kai. "To save time and resources, Guardian Hiwatari, we will skip the official coronation ceremony, and only cover the basics at your briefing. I'm sure you will understand." Kai nodded.

The Great One turned to the other Guardians. "Please notify the people of your new comrade." They also nodded.

"Prepare your provinces for war. Secure defenses. Make sure every family is trained and armed. Everything that can be done should be done."

The Great One stood…

…then sat right back down.

"I almost forgot. Suzuki," he addressed one of the Guardians, "you will be in charge of Hiwatari's…shall I say… 'education'."

The Great One snapped his fingers, and two of the angels hurriedly exited out of the side entrance.

Kai was confused. His education? _But I'm already done with schooling. I know all the fighting techniques. What do I have to learn from Suzuki? I just bested him in fencing AND archery yesterday…_

His heart thudded in apprehension, seemingly the only sound in the ornate hall…_What is going on? What are those two angels fetching? _

The angels waited in silence…

"Get off me you FUCKER!! LET ME GO!!"

The voice cut harshly through the silence of the marble hall and bounced off the columns. Many of the angels, including Kai, raised their eyebrows.

"I said, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!"

The Great One grinned in amusement. "Filthy? That's a new one." A lighthearted chuckle filled the room. Kai still had no idea what was going on. He was beginning to feel nervous.

A rattle of chains was heard.

"My father will CRUSH YOUR KINGDOM! And you'll be SORRY!!"

A struggling figure was dragged into the room by the two Guardians. Kai nearly fell over in shock as he caught a glimpse of raven black hair…

As the two angels connected the chains to loops in the ground, Kai struggled to reconcile his thoughts.

_Black hair!?!? Black hair…but no angels have black hair. What?!?!? How could it be?!? Could it really be…?!?!?! Impossible!! _

Kai's crimson eyes met a pair of golden ones with cat-like pupils, burning with fury and rage. His heart stopped, and his mouth gaped open. _It's…_

"A demon." The Great One rose from his throne and descended majestically down the steps. He stood beside Kai. "Quite beautiful, which is a surprise for their race."

Kai was simply mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Although it was forced on its knees by the taut chains that trapped its arms, one could tell that the demon possessed a slender, catlike figure. Tanned skin gave off a luscious, healthy glow, while full lips opened slightly as the demon panted. Jet-black hair in a braid contrasted with the demon's white, but ripped, shirt, and framed a face that held the eternally blazing golden eyes. (3)

The demon turned its inhumanly beautiful face towards the Great One, its teeth gritted. "Shut the fuck up. Only angels are conceited enough to care about their looks."

It gasped in pain as one of the Guardians delivered a stinging kick to its head, forceful enough to knock it off balance into a sprawl on the floor. The Guardians laughed. Kai remained impassive.

The Great One was unimpressed. "I would be careful if I were you, little one. You're no longer in your territory. We have complete control over you."

The demon lifted itself into a kneeling position again, its eyes still burning with defiance. "I don't give a shit about what happens to me. I'll go to hell with the rest of you fucking angels."

"Tsk tsk. Kai, you'll have to wash its mouth with soap."

"M-me…? Sir, I don't understand. What do I do have to do with that demon?" Kai asked innocently. The other 76 Guardians chuckled again, an evil sound.

The Great One placed his hands on Kai's shoulders, thumbs pressing into his shoulder blades(4). "This demon will awaken your recessive flight gene, allowing you to become a full-fledged Guardian."

"I will do no such thing for him! I REFUSE!" One of the angels kicked the demon savagely againm knocking its head back. Blood trailed from the edge of its mouth.

"Again, I'm afraid you have no such choice in the matter," the Great One addressed the demon. Then he leaned in so his mouth was right next to Kai's ear.

"Hiwatari, do you know what sex is?"

To be con't...

* * *

(1) Wimple = just a woman's head covering.

(2) Yes, I used the Constitution. Please don't copyright me; I have given credit!

(3) And yes, he's wearing some sort of bottom covering. Be it pants or a thong...

(4) Shoulder blades are where wings should be.

Well, I figured, if Britney Spears can make a comeback, why can't I?

So I jumped at the chance of started anew this year. Sorry about the errors, if any, or run on sentences. This was just an idea that popped into my head.

I promise it will develop into a very hot yaoi angel/demon sex scene, my second one. Let's Do Math has the honor of hosting my first lemon! So be on the lookout.

As always, reviews are appreciated. So help me out and give me drive for 2009.

With love,

--radiopop


End file.
